A Little Piece of Awesome
by the little harlequin
Summary: Sequel to "Demons and Suits". Before Dean dies, he goes to visit Barney. Contains slash. Set near the end Season 3 in both Supernatural and How I Met Your Mother.


**Disclaimer: I don't own How I Met Your Mother or Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>Dean tugged anxiously on the collar of his unfamiliar attire. He wasn't used to this sort of thing. He practically lived in his khaki jacket and jeans, so to be wearing <em>this <em>of all things was something of an experience. Yes, that's right, ladies and gentlemen, Dean Winchester was wearing a suit; a rather nice one, at that, of a dark blue colour that complimented the red necktie Sam had picked out to go along with it.

His brother knew why he was here; he just didn't understand why Dean was going to so much effort just for a man he'd met only once before. But then again, Sam had never met Barney Stinson. Dean, however, had, which is what brought him to New York in the dwindling weeks before his death – he wanted- no, _needed_ to say goodbye.

He had gone to MacLaren's bar first, only to find it void of Barney's very loud, noticeable presence, but the barman – Carl, Dean thought someone say his name was – told him that he would probably be up in a Ted Mosby's apartment, even giving him directions. So, there Dean stood in the hall, concentrating on merely inhaling and exhaling as he prepared himself to knock on the door to the apartment.

It infuriated him, the fact that he was so nervous. He had faced demons and all kinds of scary shit before, how was _this_ more frightening than any of that? He curled his fingers into a fist – his frustration growing when he discovered his palms were sweating - and rapped the door fervently with his knuckles. A few moments later, a man with brown eyes and dark, gelled hair opened the door, greeting Dean with a questioning eyebrow.

"Yeah, hey, I'm Dean… I'm looking for Barney Stinson?" he asked.

However, the words had barely left his lips when an enthused cry of "Dean!" reverberated throughout the apartment followed by a thud as Barney threw himself over the back of the couch in his desperation to reach the door. There was a scuffling sound as Barney hastened to pick himself up, hands sweeping over his own suit to brush away any dust, before he sauntered over to the door, trying to look the sheer definition of casual.

"Hey, Dean," he said, with a grin, "Oh, these are my friends," he gestured behind him to the dark-haired man who opened the door and had since backed away from it to join the a group of three people who had were sitting on the couch, totally engrossed by what looked to be _Legally Blonde_ on the television.

There was an apathetic mumble of welcome and vague waves were given from the group, but they didn't turn to face Dean, their attention focused more so on the television screen. Barney heaved a deep sigh, somewhat embarrassed by his friends' less than enthusiastic greetings.

"Let's go out in the hall," he suggested, joining Dean out in the hall before shutting the door to the apartment behind them and turning to the other man with a grin etched onto his features, "First of all, you _suited _up!" beaming, Barney held up his hand up for a high-five which Dean accepted, "Second of all, what up, bro? What brings you back to New York? Have you rethought what an awesome opportunity it would be to be my wingman?"

"I'm gonna still have to say no to that last one, Barney, but I am actually back in New York to see you," Dean admitted, a corner of his mouth pulling up in a small half-smile.

"As you should. I mean, come on, to bask in my awesomeness is like a drug, you're just gonna keep wanting more," Barney said with an air of reverence, nodding knowledgeably at Dean.

"Actually, Barney, I'm kind of," Dean rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, "… dying," he confessed which prompted the smile to fade from Barney's features and his expression turned sombre.

"From what? Syphilis? Gonorrhoea?" Barney asked, a concerned lilt edging his tone even as he took a step away from his friend.

"It's not so much a medical thing as it is a demon thing," Dean replied, laughing slightly at Barney's reaction, "See, a year ago I made this deal with a crossroads demon to resurrect my brother, Sammy, and she gave me a year to live before I die. I'm not _exactly_ sure how it'll happen, all I know is it won't be happy, fun times."

"How long do you have left?"

"A couple of weeks maximum."

"And you're in the city for how long? I mean, we can go get that drink in MacLaren's and play 'Haaaaaaave you met Dean?' and I can show you the tailors were I get my suits specially made and- and-" Barney rambled, grief suddenly making it very difficult to be articulate, his throat suddenly thick with emotion.

"As fun as that sounds, I'm only in the city for the one night, Barney," Dean said with a sad, apologetic smile, "I only really came to see you and say goodbye. As soon as I'm done here, me and Sammy are hitting the road again."

"What? No!" Barney protested vehemently, even going as far as to stamp his foot angrily on the floor.

"Sorry, buddy," Dean replied quietly, putting a consoling hand on his shoulder.

Barney studied Dean for a long moment, not saying anything, which was a rarity for him. And then, quite suddenly, he seized Dean by the lapels of the suit he had so handily worn for their meeting and brought him into a fiery, passionate kiss. Initially caught off-guard, Dean with surprising haste grew comfortable, even putting a hand on either side of Barney's neck, holding him in place as Barney still clung to the lapels of Dean's suit, kissing him fiercely. Dean gave a little ecstatic moan into Barney's mouth as the blond-haired man bit down gently on his bottom lip as they reluctantly broke, or rather stumbled, apart.

"Just a little piece of awesome to take with you into the afterlife," Barney explained, relishing the fact that Dean's taste still clung to his lips, "I'm gonna miss you, Dean Winchester. If you go to Heaven, make sure you put in a good word for me, but if you go to Hell, try not to mention my name at all," he rasped.

"Will do," Dean nodded in compliance, the smell of Barney's undoubtedly expensive cologne filling his nostrils, "And… I'm gonna miss you too, Barney Stinson," he whispered, pausing once to plant a kiss on the other man's forehead, before he turned and strode off and out of Barney's life.

Barney felt a sad smile tug on the corners of his lips as he turned back to Ted's apartment and quite suddenly wrenched the door open. Ted, Marshall, Lily and Robin all stumbled backwards, they having obviously been spying on him and Dean through the peephole on the back of the door. Each one of them were wearing delighted smiles, they seemingly unable to pick up the sad edge that Barney's possessed.

"So, what are you now? Gay or bi or…?" Ted asked, with a grin.

"Let me see, Theodore Vivien Mosby," Barney said thoughtfully, shoving his hands into his suit jacket's pockets, forcing the sadness to the back of his mind and allowing the self-indulgent grin of his old self to light up his features, telling himself that this is what Dean would have wanted – for him to be awesome, "How many men have you kissed?"

"None," Ted answered, brow furrowing in confusion at Barney's logic.

"Well, that means that I've made out with more guys _and_ more girls than you," Barney said with a delighted smirk, "I mean, _come on_, aren't I just _awesome_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved! =3<strong>


End file.
